A different way
by kickforever etc
Summary: Kim Crawford is a nice,kind and very smart girl . She had always long sleeves on and the boys hadn't any interrests in her .But then she changed and all eyes were on her ,even the bad boy of school,Jack Brewer had interrests in her ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey , I'm new ! And I'm from Germany , but I love to write English stories ! Well , this is my first story and I hope you'll like it !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kickin' it !**

**Chapter 1 **

Kim's POV :

I'm Kim Crawford .I'm 14 years old and I go to seaford high . I'm not popular , but I'm also not an outsider . Well , I'm in the middle . Today , it's the first day of school after the summer holiday . I decided that I wear some different clothes , 'cause I have worn all the time long sleeve pullovers and loose pants . So , I put on a strapless , knee-high flower dress with black high heels , I let my hair natural . I walked downstairs and my mum's jaw dropped . She ran to me and hugged me , while she squealed : " You look awesome ! " " Thanks , mum ! , I replied . After I ate my breakfast , I walked to my car and pulled the door open , when I saw the postman walking by and winking at ME . I sat down in the passenger seat and drove to school . When I came through the door , all eyes were on me . I went to my locker and then I saw Jack walking towards me , JACK BREWER !

Jack's POV :

I'm Jack Brewer .I'm 14 years old and I go to seaford high . I'm popular and I'm the bad boy of the school .All the boys wants to be me and all the girls wants me. I walked to my closet and put on a skinny jeans and a black muscle t-shirt .I walked down to the living room and took an apple . I said 'bye' to my mum and put on my black vans .I took my carkeys and went to my car.I sat down in the passenger seat and started the I walked through the schooldoor all the girls winked at me ,I winked back and walked to my locker .I saw my best friend Jerry Martinez standing there and smile at me ."Hey,bro!",he said and we made our bro-handcheck and I put my unneeding things in my locker .Jerry slapped me on my armand pointed to a HOT CHICK . I walked to her and leaned against her locker ,i looked in her face . It was Kim ,Kim Crawford,the Nerd..

** Well , this was the first chapter ! I hope you'd liked it !**

**Please , review ! And I'm so sorry , because the chapter is so short , but there will be many chapters , so , yeah !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey , thanks for the reviews and I'll try to make my chapters longer . I hope you'll like this chapter too ! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kickin' it ! **

Chapter 2

Kim ' s POV :

_What the hell ! Oh my Gosh , what does he want from me_ , I thought . I ignored him . " Hey , Kimmy ! " , he said after two minutes . " Hey " , I said coldly . " Oh , is Kimmy mad at me " , he said while laughing . " Don't call me Kimmy ! " , I shut my locker and started to walk away . He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him . " You can't run away , Kimmy !" , he whispered in my ear . I tried to come free , but I knew he was a 5th degree black belt , so I had to do karate . By the way I'm a 6th degree black belt . He didn't let me go , so I took his wrist and flipped him . He was now lying on the ground , growling in pain . " Don't . Touch . Me . " , I whispered in his ear and walked away . I walked to my English class , I knew he had it too . I hoped he wouldn't take the seat beside me . But as soon as he walked in , he looked at me and smiled , he walked to me and took the seat beside me .

**Jack's POV : **

Did she flip ME ? Who does she think she is ? I got up and all eyes were on me . I gave them a death glare and walked to my English class .I stood in the door and saw Kim .I walked to her and took the seat beside her . She looked at me with an annoyed glare . I chuckled and said : " Hey , Kimmy !" She ignored me. The teacher walked in and wrote something on the board :

_Partner work _

_Donna Tobin + Brody Alley _

_Jerry Martinez + Milton Krupnick _

I looked down and smirked , on the board was written :

_Kimberly Anne Crawford + Jackson Brewer _

**Kim's POV : **

_Why do I have to do my project with HIM-I hate him_ , I thought . I looked up and caught him staring at me , he looked away quickly . "Okay , about what should we do our project ?" , I asked nicely as I could be. Our teacher came to our seats :" Oh no you can't choose your topic , I will choose it ", she said with a smile plastered on her face ."You will choose our topic ?", he asked nervously ._Why is he so nervous , _I thought . " Your topic will be 'the human body ' " , she walked away ."Then I can explore your body !", Jack said with a seductive smirk ."You're such a jerk" , I replied to that pervert comment and with a disgusted look on my face .The bell rang and I went to my locker , where I saw my best friend Grace standing and waiting for me .Grace is my best friend since kindergarten , but she looked a little bit shocked .Why -, I was interrupted by a loud "BANG" and I was pulled against the lockers by ... JACK ! I wanted to ask him why he did that , but his hand was above my mouth .Then I looked at the hallway and saw a man with a gun .Lots of Memories came back in my head , my parents were killed by an amok in L.A since then I lived in Seaford .Tears shot in my eyes and I started to shake and cry .Jack pulled me to an empty hallway and hugged me . I hugged back . When we pulled away , he looked at me with a worried expression ."Why are you crying ?", he asked ."M-my *sob* p-parents *sob* were k-killed *sob* by an a-amok !" , I replied in between my sobs . His face told me that he was shocked , he hugged me and I put my arms around his neck .

**I love this couple! Even my English teacher likes my stories and she doesn't know this couple ! I'll try to update soon and review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooooooo sorry , that I didn't updated sooner !**

**But here's the next chapter ! It's spring break , so I'll update more !**

Chapter 3

Jack's POV :

I saw Kim walking to her locker and Grace with a shocked expression on her face . I looked around and saw a man with a gun , I ran and pulled her to the lockers , my hands above her mouth . After 5 minutes , she began to shake and I felt tears on my hand . I took her in an empty hallway and pulled her in a bear hug , she hugged back . I asked her , why she's crying and she told me that her parents were killed by an amok . " Oh my Gosh " , I thought and hugged her again , she put her arms around my neck . It felt just right to stand with her in a hug ….. WAIT ! I can't fall for her , I thought . " _But you already do ! " , _my mind said . Maybe I feel something special about her . She's not so bad . When I pulled away , I took her hand in mine and we walked silently through the empty hallway to search an exit . We found the exit a few minutes later . She asked me where we could go . I said we could go to my house and she nodded . We walked to my house , hand in hand and it felt just right . She sat down on the couch and I went in the kitchen for something to drink . When I came back to the livingroom , she was asleep on the couch . I put the 2 glasses down and picked her up bridal style . I laid her on my bed and walked out . An hour later , I was asleep on the couch , when our phone rang , I jumped up and looked at the caller - ID . It was Kim's mom . " Hey , Ms. Crawford ! " " Hey Jack , can I talk to Kim ? " She's asleep and I don't want to wake her up , sooo... yeah " " Why is she asleep ? " " I walked into the kitchen and when I came back she was asleep on the couch ! " " Ooh , well , don't wake her up , would it be okey , if she sleepover at your house ? " " Of course , we have a guestroom ! " " Okey thanks , bye Jack ! " " Bye Ms. Crawford ! " , I hang up and walked to the couch , when I saw that Kim sat there already , smiling . " Hey , Kim ! Did I wake you up ? " , I asked . " No , you didn't " , she replied quickly . " Okey , so do you want something to eat ? " " Yes , yes , yes " , she jumped up and down . I laughed and walked to the kitchen , to make some pancakes . Suddenly , she ran into the kitchen and shouted , " PANCAKES " . I chuckled and she sat down . I put her plate on the table , grabbed mine and put it there , too . We began to eat , when we were finish , we just sat there in a comfortale silence . She looked at me the hole time . " Why are you so kind ? " , she asked quietly . " Well , I'm just at school ' the player ' in privat I'm actually really kind , I guess . " , I said with a smile . " Mmmh , I don't think so , you saved me , because you tried to flirt with me ! " , she replied . My smile dropped , almost immediately .

**Ooohh , how do you think will he react ? Please review !**

**LOVE , kickforever etc . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note : I know why lots of you are confused , so I'll explain : **

**Kim lives by her aunt , but all the people , who know Kim , call her Kim's mom and of course is she Ms. Crawford as well ! And one guest asked a question and she / he will find out in this chapter !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin' it **

**Jack's POV : **

**" What ?! No , I would have saved you even , if you were someone else ! " " Whatever … , by the way where are your parents ? " , she asked nervously . Why is she so nervous ? Ooh , she's nervous , because we're alone , remember 'bad boy ' still in here . " First , my mum's on a business trip and I don't know where my Father is . " , I explained , " and second , even if I'm a bad boy , I would never do anything to you . Plus your mother already knows you're here . " She sighed in relief , I chuckled . " What ?! " , she asked angrily . " It's just funny that you thought I'll do something to you " , I said truthfully . She giggled , how cute . " So , what should we do ? " , she stood up and sat down on the couch , she patted at the spot beside her . I sat down . " How ' bout 20 questions ? " , I said , I wanted to know her better . " Sure ! " , she said , " But will you drive me home later ? " " Well , I don't have to , because your mum said it's okay that you sleepover her ! " , I answered . " Oh , okay , but I don't have any clothes here ! " , she said . We have her things here , " Oh , wait , I said and walked upstairs . I searched in the closet and took her clothes , I walked down and gave her the clothes . " This a-are my c-clothes ! Where do you have my clothes ? , I could tell she was shocked . I scratched the back of my neck , " Well …... , we had all the time and you forget some things here . We hadn't sleepovers the last two years , because I became popular and , yeah , you know the rest … " , I said nervously . " Yeah … , so you wanna play ? " , she changed the subject . I let out a relieved sigh . Now , let's play 20 questions …...**

**I know it's short , but I forgot that I have to learn for a english test , so , yeah …... please review . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone ! I'm really sorry that I didn't updated but I can't think of something to continue this story and plus I don't have any time for long stories . I will update only one - shots and songfics ….. So , maybe someone of you guys want to adopt this story …. If you want to , just send me a private message ! And again I'm really sorry ! **


End file.
